mulingbuksanangpusofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8
| image = Ep8.jpg | book = 1 | number = 8 | week = 2 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo | rating = 29.6 | rank = 2 | previous = | next = }} aired on Wednesday, July 17, 2013. It is the eighth episode of Book 1 and eighth produced episode. Synopsis Marietta can no longer hide how much she favors Francis. Episode Overview At the Beltran house, the family is wondering why Marietta cannot stop talking about Francis. She quickly covers up her admiration by saying that, as a parent, she'd like her kids to be like Francis. Bernardo says that her kids are just as good, which Leonel fully agrees with. Back at the mansion, Francis and Carissa are discussing his upcoming visit to the Beltran's residence. Francis doesn't want to go, but his mother insists, reminding him that he already agreed. She assures him that he'll have fun, but Francis is hesitant because it makes him uncomfortable how overly nice Marietta is towards him, so he asks her to come with him. Marietta and her family get the house ready for Francis to arrive. She's visibly disappointed when Carissa says she'll be staying to keep Francis company, but Marietta invites her in anyway. Sarah, Francis, Carissa, Marietta, and Elvira have lunch. At the mansion, Adelina and Edmund are discussing business. Adelina informs her son-in-law about her plans after she sells the house. She'll be transferring all the employees in San Felipe to other branches and renting out the office -- however, she will keep the bodega in full operation. She says she will be even busier when she goes to Manila, therefore she won't be able to come home with them to America. Edmund then tells her that the family will stay as well to help her. He also says that he has some business of his own to take care of. When Adelina asks about it, he seems to be covering up and says he needs to take care of his family's importing and exporting business. He and Carissa had talked and decided that they will stay. Adelina asks what Francis thinks, and Edmund says that the boy doesn't really have much choice. Back at lunch, Carissa expresses how good the food was and compliments Elvira. The older woman, however, still doesn't care for her and just walks off. Sensing the tension, Carissa says they won't stay long, but Marietta says it's fine and Elvira agrees, offering them dessert. Francis is becoming a little bored, so Carissa suggests that Sarah show him around the koprahan. Marietta tries to get him to stay, but the two teenagers go ahead with Francis saying it's better than sitting there doing nothing. When Marietta says they should come along, Carissa insists that they let the two kids go and they'll stay and talk. Then, Sarah gives Francis a tour of the koprahan, explaining the ins and out of all the processes. Francis is attentive, interested, and asks questions regarding. Marietta and Carissa are talking and the topic about them selling the mansion comes up; Elvira is listening in while she washes the dishes. Carissa tells Marietta that they'll be moving to Manila for the business. Marietta is forlorn at the fact that she'll be separated from her son once again. Sarah and Francis are watching someone take coconuts out of the tree and Leonel approaches them, telling Francis that he's sure an American wouldn't be able to climb the tree; especially not him. Leonel goes to climb the tree seamlessly, as well as Sarah. When Sarah goes to show him, Francis says he'll do it instead. The siblings don't believe him, but Francis assures them he can. Sarah bets that he can't and she and Leonel watch. Francis visibly has trouble, but he does manage to climb up -- until his mother and Marietta see. Carissa yells out to him in worry and a surprised Francis falls. The two women rush over to see if he's okay. Although Francis insists that he's fine, Carissa is fretting that he could have hurt himself really badly. Francis then tells her that Sarah put him up to it. Marietta then gets mad at Sarah and Leonel jumps to her defence, saying that they didn't force him; it was Francis that wanted to prove himself -- plus, the damage he endured was nowhere near his heart. Marietta doesn't find it funny and tells Sarah to apologize to Francis. Sarah and Francis exchange words, but Carissa stops the arguing before it can escalate. She says she'll bring Francis to the hopsital. Francis says he's fine but his mother drags him away, worried. Marietta is just as worried, asking Carissa to update her on how it goes. Inside the house, Marietta is dragging in and violently berating a crying Sarah, still angry about her causing Francis to get hurt. Sarah asks her why she's mad at her when it was Francis that voluntarily climbed the tree. Marietta doesn't believe anything Sarah says and tells her that if anything happens to Francis, she'll never forgive her. Sarah is hurt and asks her why she's on Francis' side when he's not even her child. For once, she wants Marietta to be on her side; she's Marietta's child, not Francis. Marietta, however, once again covers up and says that if anything happens to Francis, it'll be Sarah's fault, and by extension, her own because she's her mother. She storms off, leaving Sarah alone. Francis and Carissa return home, and Edmund has joined them. The doctors said nothing was wrong, and Francis tells his mom that he told her so. But Carissa says that she'll have the doctors in Manila give him a full check-up once they get there. Surprised at this sudden news, Francis asks when they decided that they'd be going to Manila. He's upset that they made the decision without him because despite everything, it's his life, too. Sarah is sitting outside at night and looking up into the sky. Leonel comes up to her and says to come inside; Marietta's not mad anymore. He asks her what she's doing, remembering when she was a little girl and used to look up at the stars, searching for hers. Sarah says that's not what she's doing. She's looking for a shooting star so she can make a wish: for Francis to get hurt. Leonel says not to waste her wish on him. Sarah says it's a good thing the de la Vega's won't be staying in San Felipe for long. Hoever, Leonel knows that Sarah likes him, though she insists that she never wants to see him again. Meanwhile, Elvira and Marietta are talking, wondering what's going to happen now that Francis will be taken away from them again. Adelina sold their house, so they won't be coming back anymore. Marietta says Manila's better than them going to America, but Elvira says it doesn't matter. It's still far away from them, and she might not be able to see her son anymore. At the mansion, Lavida tells Francis that she's gone ahead and packed his stuff so he won't have a hard time, and that they're leaving later on. She also found a headband in his dresser and asks who it belongs to. Francis says he found it in the garden. When Lavida says she'll just throw it out, he's quick to tell her not to; he knows who it belongs to and he'll just return it to her. As the family prepares to leave, Adelina is the first ready and sees Marietta outside. Marietta dropped by to say goodbye to Carissa. Carissa hugs her goodbye, saying how good of a friend she is. Marietta asks about Francis, saying that she just wants to see if he's okay. She also asks where they're moving to so that she can write to them. Carissa tells her that Edmund has a house in San Juan and she'll give her the exact address. Francis arrives and says goodbye to Marietta, surprised at Marietta's show of affection towards him. She gives him a bracelet that she made herself, a remembrance present. She puts it on him herself and Carissa says that he won't be able to find another like it. Edmund approaches and says they have to leave, and the de la Vega's say goodbye, with Marietta giving Francis one last hug goodbye, unable to stop her tears. The family leaves the mansion for good as Marietta watches, downtrodden. At her house, Bernardo has noticed that Marietta's been depressed and asks Elvira to talk to her. Elvira insists that it's nothing to worry about and sends Bernardo off. She goes up to her daughter and tells her to stop; her father's getting suspicious. Marietta can't help herself because she only got to spend a little bit of time with Francis after so many years. She misses him already. Elvira comforts her as she cries. The de la Vega's are driving and Carissa sees Sarah walking home from school. She tells Edmund to stop the car and gets out to say bye to her. She also thanks the girl for befriending Francis. Sarah is surprised that Carissa's not mad at her for what happened to him. She's thankful that nothing serious happened to him. When Carissa asks her if she wants to say goodbye to Francis, who is seated in the back seat, Sarah notices that he's not paying attention and therefore probably doesn't care to say goodbye. But inside the car, Francis is digging through his bag looking for Sarah's headband. He voices his frustration and Edmund asks what he's looking for and if it's important. Francis eventually relents and says it's not really, and Edmund tells him to let it go, though Francis looks disappointed that he couldn't find it. Carissa gives Sarah her contact information in Manila so they can keep in touch. She tells Sarah to call her if she ever needs anything, if ever she's in Manila. Carissa suddenly feels like she doesn't want to leave; something is holding her back. When Sarah says it's probably that she doesn't want to be separated from Marietta, Carissa says it's not that, beacuse they've said their goodbyes. But she can't put her finger on it. She just brushes it aside as being sentimental over leaving everything she grew up with, including Sarah and her family. The two share a heartfelt hug goodbye, with Carissa becoming overcome with an unknown emotion. Cast Main Guests *Paolo O'Hara as Simeon Category:Week 2 Category:Aired Category:Episode Category:Marietta Category:Elvira Category:Sarah Category:Leonel Category:Bernardo Category:Francis Category:Carissa Category:Edmund Category:Adelina Category:Lavida